Candidate 90
by MerrSuiNur
Summary: KingdomHeartsMegamiKouhosei A girl that will give everything to honor a promise made over a year ago... This time,her stubbornness lands her in some sort of a training facility? Will she ever see the one she made her promise to again?
1. Chapter 1

Merr here. So, this is my first story. It's a Kingdom Hearts/Megami Kouhosei cross over. I don't own either of the series or their characters. Mari is mine though.

* * *

"Weird..." The brown haired boy pulled his face away from the window and turned to pilot of the gummi ship. The girl glanced over her shoulder quickly, signalling that she was listening. "That's the thirteen broken snowglobe looking thing we've past." he said.

"That's is a little strange, isn't it..?" The girl muttered, mostly to herself. She looked over her shoulder at the boy, whose face was once firmly glued to the window. She smiled to herself, turning her green eyes forward again. Though the boy was chosen by the keyblade and willing to embark on this whole journey for two friends in risk of his own life, he was just so... childish at times.

The gummi ship moved along in silence. A quiet beeping on the console next to her told Mari that there was some sort of obstacle in their path. "Hm..." She eyed the screen on the console "Probably just some Heartless." She said with a sigh, dropping the gummi ship down a few hundred yards until the beeping stopped. Normally, the golden blonde would have told everyone to hang out tight and dove right into the thick of the Heartless, but Donald and Goofy were sleeping in their chairs right now and Mari thought that is would just be best to let them rest.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Mari glanced back at the console. More Heartless? She grimaced a little and dropped the gummi ship a little bit farther. "That should do it." She mumbled, switching the ship to autopilot and streched her arms above her head, yawning in a cat-like fashion.

"Need a break Mari?" Sora asked the girl with the A-line haircut as he sat down in the seat behind hers.

Mari swiveled her chair around to face him. She rested her hands on the back of her head. "Nope, everything's going smoothly." she said with a grin. "With no Heartless to stress about flying a gummi is almost boring." She joked, choosing not to tell Sora about the two swarms of Heartless that had appeared on the radar earlier.

Be-Beeeep.

Mari looked over her shoulder. "Sounds like there's a new world nearby..." She said as she swiveled back around.

Sora jumped up and moved forward, resting his hand on the back of her chair and leaning forward for a better look. "Can you tell if Riku's there?" He asked that every time they found a new world and the answer was almost the same. Mari looked up at him, smiling sadly "Sora, you know I can't."

"Well, what's it called?" he asked after Mari's predictable reply.

"It's called Zion. Did you want to land here Sora?" She asked, looking up at him again.

"Sure."

"Well, then sit down and buckle up!" she said as she switched the ship back to manual control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there...**

So, this is another short chapter, yea I'm lazy but I haven't really had a lot of time to be on the computer blah, blah, blah, normal excuses.

**Anyway... This story will probably get better with time...**

**Hopefully.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MARI. **

**Lovely love of all my love love,**

**Merr**

* * *

Mari and Sora stood in the middle of a small, vacant valley. They decided that it would be best to let Donald and Goofy get some more sleep as they explored this new world. "Well, this place seems nice..." Sora said as he looked around, resting his hands on the back of his head. Mari nodded in agreement and opened her mouth to say something. But before she could get the words out several shouts and screams interrupted her. She looked over in the direction that the noise had come from and then looked back at Sora. The brunette nodded at her before turning and running towards the shouting, Mari running right next to him.

As soon as they reached the top of the hills that surround the valley that they were just in the shouting was paused for a moment for the mob before the two teens to take a collective gasp. Mari and Sora looked at each other, seeing the other looking just as confused. As the two looked back at the mob before them the shouting started up again.

"Oh no! They've gotten past the Goddesses!"

"Look at them! They're trying to trick us by copying how we look!"

"But they've got it wrong, look at their strange clothes."

"That must be them!"

"It has to be them!"

"Victim!!"

"We're all doomed!"

Sora looked confused for a moment. "Victim..?" he said, scratching the back of his head, "Doesn't that mean some one's in trouble?" The mob looked at the spiky haired boy in horror, looking as though they couldn't believe he could talk, before going into another fit of shouting. Mari sighed quietly and rubbed the back of her neck.

Some one in the mob suggested that they destroy these Victim on their own, since there where only two of them. The rest of the mob agreed with little hesitation and began to rush up the small hill. The mob only stopped when the front man turned to rally his troops and saw something in the sky. "Hey, what's that?" He asked, pointing. The rest turned to look in the direction he was pointing, seeing several brightly shining stars in the sky, despite the fact that it was the middle of the afternoon. Shouting erupted from the group again.

"It's the Goddesses!"

"They've come for the Victim!"

"We're saved!"

Mari took this opportunity to grab Sora's wrist and run back into the valley. He stumbled along behind her for a few steps before pulling his arm away and running along beside her. "We can't stay here, they'll try to kill us." Mari said, practically reading Sora's mind. He looked over at her briefly. "Don't you think we should stay?" She shook her head as she opened up the gummi ship. "We can't risk it. Get it!" She said, gently pushing Sora inside before climbing in herself and sealing the gummi ship.

Mari wasted no time getting the gummi started and back in the air. "Sora, sit down and buckle up . I don't if we're going to get attacked or not when we try to leave." She said as she strapped herself in. She pushed the throttle and guided the ship back into space.

* * *

**See ya later.**

**:O What'll happen next?!?!**

**Sorry for the wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, longish chapter... For me anyway.**

**The story is getting slightly more interesting? Yea? I hope...**

**So, pretty much, I tried to pretend like I knew how to fly a fictional space ship, I tried folks, I TRIED.**

**Um, I don't own anything in here but Mari.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sora sat down and buckled up like he was told, looking up the window to see the mob of people running up over the hill, shaking they're fist at the retreating gummi. He looked at the back of Mari chair and sighed quietly. He knew that she was probably right, but he was starting to feel strange, like something bad was about to happen and like they shouldn't leave.

A beeping on the counsel next to her told Mari that something was approaching the small ship. She glanced down at the radar screen for a second and then look out the window. She cursed under her breath when she saw a large ship, or robot it looked like, was barreling towards them. She focused on trying to get out of there safely, ignoring the fact the the beeping on the radar beside her was going double time now.

Mari turned the gummi ship away from the large machines coming towards them. She was concentrating at flipping switches and pressing buttons in a specific order to send more power to the thrusters. She had almost finished the sequence when there was a loud explosive sound and the ship lurched forward harshly. Mari slammed into the console in front of her, ruining the sequence that she had tried to enter by pushing so many buttons at once.

"Shit!" She hissed, trying to straighten up. The goggles that she wore around her neck were caught on one of the prongs of the steering mechanism. She pulled back again but they still wouldn't come free. She sighed in frustration and removed the goggles from around her neck quickly, deciding that that was the easiest course of action at the moment.

She quickly placed both hands on the two prongs and whipped the ship around, preparing to attack the other spacecrafts. She pushed the buttons on the top on the prongs with her thumbs, sending a steady stream of attacks at the larger ships, hoping for the best. Mari grit her teeth slightly and wheeled the ship around, dodging some attacks from the other ships. She pulled up, making the ship go nearly vertical, as she started working on the hyper drive sequence again.

Sora dug his fingers in the the armrest, barely noticing that his knuckles were turning white. Normally, he didn't mind Mari's driving. Usually, during fighting she enjoyed herself, only when things were bad did she angry and serious. Like now. He hadn't really seen Mari this distressed, it was starting to freak him out a little bit. Mari was normally happy, though not as happy as Sora. Mari was the one that reminded Sora to be realistic, so if she was acting like this, they must be in a tough spot.

"Sora!"

Mari's voice pulled Sora out of his thoughts.

"Uh- Yea?" He stammered slightly.

"Unbuckle yourself and come here, but be careful."

Sora hesitated for a second before moving to do what he was told. He managed to undo the restraints of the chair just as the gummi ship was hit by a blast for the other ships. Sora was almost thrown from his seat, but he managed to get a death grip an the armrest to prevent that.

"Sora? Are you alright?"

The brunette swallowed before speaking. "Y-Yea, I'm okay."

He remember that he was supposed to be making his way over to Mari and slowly stood up, keeping a grip on the armrest still. He reached out a brushed the back of Mari's chair with his fingertips. He let go of the armrest and took a step forward, gripping the back of the girl's chair now.

Mari looked up at Sora briefly, feeling her chair lean back slightly when he started to put pressure on it. She pushed a few more buttons before she reach up and grabbed both of Sora's wrists. Sora looked shocked for a moment as Mari pulled his hands down and forced him to take hold of the steering console.

"What's going on Mari?" He asked as the girl ducked under his arms, vacating the pilot's seat.

"You need to fly the gummi ship out of here."

"But what about-"

"The teeny ships are going to launch in a minute, I'm going to distract whoever's attacking us."

Sora sat down in the pilot's chair to get a better grip on the steering prongs. He looked back at Mari as she disappeared through a door that lead farther into the ship. He turned forward again, looking around at all the sensors and radar around him to see where the enemy was.

A screen flicked on in front of Sora, catching his attention. He looked puzzled for a moment, seeing Mari in a cramped area on the screen. It took him a second to realize that the screen was from the inside of one of the teeny ships.

"Mari! What are you doing in the teeny ship?"

"I'm going to distract the giant robots that are attack us. Now, once the teeny ships deploy I'm going to the cut the video feed."

"But, Mari-"

"Sora, please, I don't have much time. I plugged in the coordinates to the wrap hole that brought us here, all you have to do is hold the ship study as it takes you there. Putting you on autopilot is too dangerous here, computers don't know how to dodge things. Just push the greenish button on the left to start up the hyper drive."

"Mari! What about you?" Sora asked, finally getting a word in.

"I'll be fine! I can take care of myself."

"But-"

"Sora, I'll be fine, just promise me that you'll go to the warp hole and not be the hero right now."

"But-"

"Just go find Riku and go home to Kairi, okay?" Mari snapped, sounding annoyed.

Sora looked down at the screen and said nothing. Really, he didn't know how to express what he was feeling at the moment.

"Sora, you're the keyblade wielder. You have more important things to do instead of worrying about me."

Mari pulled an oxygen mask over her head and flashed Sora a peace sign, as if to say she'd be okay, just as the video feed cut out.

* * *

**Alright! Woo! Yea!**

**So, the story is leaving Kingdom Hearts Zone...**

**Aren't you excited?**

**Reviews are neat.**

**Just saying.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh... I didn't proofread this. I'm very happy with this chapter at all.**

**I don't own anything but Mari.**

* * *

Mari frowned under her oxygen mask. She cursed the teeny ship for having such a weak shield. The main gummi ship, the other teeny ship and Sora were long gone. Mari was sure that the only reason she got the attention of the large robots was because her teeny ship was moving indepently from the main unit, and she was probably just lucky.

Now that her tiny little spacecraft was the main focus of the gaint robots, she realized how stupid she had been. Her defensive weren't going to last long. She had to think of something fast, even though she knew that Sora was gone, she couldn't be totally sure that he wouldn't turn around and do something stupidly heroic. Focusing on that seemed to give her a new surge of energy. She was sending out attacking from the tiny laser canons and punching in commands as fast as she could. Stangely, it felt faster than normal, it was probably the adrenaline.

"Alright..." She panted to herself, glancing down at the panels around her, "It's now or never." She took one last look at at the consoles around her. Taking a deep breath, she brought her hands up to tighten the oxygen mask, mostly trying to burn off some of her raging adrenaline.

Apparently, tightening the oxygen mask was a bad idea. The second her fingers touched the mask, the small ship was hit by an attack, sending Mari lurching forward. Her forehead collided with the control panel, causing the skin above her right eyes to spit open and blood to start leaking out of the gash. Gritting her teeth, she starting swithching the power from the weak shields to the thrusters. Her head was throbbing and she was sick of fighting. With one more quick glance over her shoulder, she pushed the button to activate the extra burst of speed, and off she went, feeling a little dizzy.

* * *

**That's it. Review if you feel like it.**


End file.
